The inventive concepts relate to methods of forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device.
The design rules of a semiconductor device set the sizes of various elements and features of the device. Recently, with the demand for more highly integrated semiconductor devices the design rules of the devices have been increasing rapidly. Furthermore, fine patterns are necessary to manufacture highly integrated semiconductor devices. Such fine patterns, for example, are necessary to form many discrete elements in a small area, i.e., to provide a pattern of discrete elements having a small pitch wherein the pitch corresponds to the sum of a width of each element and the distance between the elements. A well known technique for forming fine patterns is photolithography. However, there are inherent limitations on the resolution of photolithography processes which, in turn, limit the fineness of patterns of semiconductor memory devices that can be realized by photolithography alone.